


My Death

by DeadWizardGod



Category: Doctor Who, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, Sam is the Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadWizardGod/pseuds/DeadWizardGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master liked his little human life. It was simple, it was easy. It was the first time he wanted to just stay someone. No world domination, nothing. Then he was shot. In Hunt's police station. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Death

It was a simple life, that of Sam Tyler and he liked it. No murders, no invasions or world domination, nothing. Just being a human and he enjoyed it. He was sure the Doctor would find him one day but, for now, he was happy with Annie, Chris, Ray no so much and Gene barely at all. So, he wasn't completely happy but probably the happiest he had been in a long time.  
Then some bloody idiot had to ruin it.  
It was about a month after he had used a crack in time, the same method that had sent him involuntarily back to 2006, to return to the past and stay there. He was living happily with Annie and had managed to put a few criminals in jail. Then Steven Marcus was accused of murdering his girlfriend and everything went wrong.  
Marcus was given the usual treatment from Hunt; beatings and threats before being thrown straight into a cell. Chris was supposed to be guarding him but, within an hour or two, the DC was supporting a black eye, broken nose and a stolen gun. Marcus was out.  
The rest of the policemen, apart from himself and Annie, were playing cards. Marcus had run into the room and began shooting bullets. Those playing cards hit the floor but, when Marcus aimed his weapon at Annie, the Master jumped in the way, the bullet going straight through his stomach.  
Ray took Marcus back to his cell, double bolting it and leaving the DS in charge of guarding. In the main room, the Master was laying on the floor, bleeding. Annie was crying, being held back by Gene as her boyfriend closed his eyes.  
And started to glow.  
Some of the policemen ran out of the room while others fainted. The only three still standing were Gene, Annie and Chris, who was walking back into the room. When the light faded, Sam was gone. Annie stepped away from Gene to walk towards the strange man now sitting on the floor.  
'Excuse me?' She almost whispered. 'What have you done to Sam?'  
He sat up quickly, looking around. 'Annie? Good, I'm still here. Trust me, last time I was shot things really messed up. How do I look? Voice sounds weird doesn't it? And I'm slightly hyperactive, that's new, more of the Doctor's thing.'  
He started running his hands over his head and face. She stood there watching him, glancing at Chris and Gene every so often. 'Slight stubble, might grow that out. Long hair, brown, slightly curly. What colour are my eyes?'  
He looked up at her, blinking. 'Green.' She muttered. 'What have you done with Sam?'  
His expression changed in an instant. All of the hyper, happy energy was gone and he looked sad, like a child denying a cookie. 'It's me. Annie, I'm Sam.'  
'The hell you are.' Gene almost shouted, walking across the room. In one swift movement, he had picked the Master up and slammed him into a wall. 'Now where is my DI?'  
'It's me, I promise. I regenerated.'  
'You what?'  
'Completely changed. Every cell in my body.' The Master's eyes flickered between the three people in the room. His gaze always lingered on Annie. 'It's what my kind do when we're dying.'  
'Your kind?' Gene was getting angry now. The way this man talked, it was familiar, just like Sam. But he couldn't be him, it wasn't possible.  
'Time Lords. I'm an alien, Gene. I'm sorry.'  
'What for?' Both men turned as Chris spoke up. The young DC shrugged slightly.  
'For not saying anything.' The Master's voice was filled with sadness and Gene drops him, letting him fall unceremoniously to the floor.  
'Prove it.' The DCI say, scowling. 'Prove you're Sam.'  
He thought for a while and frowned. 'I can't.'  
Again, it was Chris who spoke up. 'Name someone on that list you gave me. First day.'  
The Master grinned. He could answer this. 'Raimes. Colin Raimes.'  
Gene cottoned on quite quickly. 'What's my brother's name?'  
Hunt's question wasn't quite as good as Skelton's but it was still good. 'Stuart.'  
The three men turned to face Annie, all expecting her to ask a question. 'What year do you think you come from?'  
Sam's face dropped. Then lit up. '2006. And I can take you there.' He grinned, jumping to his feet. 'Get Ray and meet me on the roof. Honestly, you won't want to miss this.'  
And he ran off. The other three glanced at each other before going to get the DS and heading to the roof. They find Sam leaning against a stone block, grinning. Gesturing towards the block, he nods.  
'This is my TARDIS. It's a time and space ship.'  
Ray laughs. 'You mental. Look, I might believe you changed your face but no one can travel in time.'  
Sam hits the top of the block and one side opens. Just through the door, a strange room could be seen. Sam climbed through, gesturing for the others to follow. Walking through, the place was much bigger on the inside. Sam flicked a switch on a nearby console and smiled as the entire place began to vibrate. His friends, or companions as the Doctor always called them, grabbed hold as he set the course for Cardiff, 2010. He need to recharge anyway. They came to a stop, all five of them falling to the floor.  
'Sorry about that.' Sam said, blushing slightly. 'There's meant to be a few more pilots but it's just me.'  
He walks past all of them to stand next to the door. The chameleon circuit should have changed it from a stone block to something else. He didn't know what.  
'Gentlemen, lady.' He said, nodding towards his friends. 'Let me welcome you to the 21st century.'  
He swung the door open and stepped out...right into the way of a gun. Jack Harkness stood there, four others stood behind him with guns trained on the policemen, and woman.  
'Hello, freak.' He said, stepping in front of Annie.  
Harkness clicked the gun. Sam couldn't help but smirk. This would be fun.


End file.
